From DE 44 39 880 C2, a check valve with a housing is already known, in which a pin-shaped stop for a membrane is formed. Specifically, the stop is essentially designed so as to be frusto-conical. The cross-section surface of the stop expands in flow direction.
The membrane is usually made of an elastomer material and deformable. In the check valve according to DE 44 39 880 C2, the membrane is initially movable in its entirety and after traversing a short travel distance, it is pressed against the stop surface of a crest or tip of the frusto-conical stop. Due to the stop surface, a great surface pressure acts on a relatively small surface of the membrane.
This surface pressure can significantly lead to a stretching of the membrane. As a result, the material of the membrane is greatly worn and can even result in cracks if the membrane is highly stressed.
Therefore, the present disclosure addresses the problem of providing a check valve with a deformable or bendable membrane which shows as few signs of wear as possible after an extended operating time of the check valve.